


The reason I smile

by Chiinity



Category: Hypnosis Mic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 23:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12758544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiinity/pseuds/Chiinity
Summary: In which Doppo thinks about the good side of going along with Hifumi and Jakurai fishing, even though he hates it.





	The reason I smile

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea when talking to a mutual on twitter, i just love them a lot and needed some content so... here it is lol  
> Maybe some grammar mistakes as I'm not a native speaker!  
> Also sorry for it being short :'( i can't write much...
> 
> If you want to talk about hypmic with me, just follow me on twitter @chiinity!
> 
> Any corrections are welcome :D

“You know, you don’t have to go if you don’t want to”, Hifumi told him, while Jakurai was waiting in the car for them to go fishing on that sunny day. “I will not be mad, for real.”

“But I want to go”, Doppo said, “It’s not like we have much time to be with each other during the week”.

That simple statement made Hifumi blush a little, it was true though. Since Doppo works during the day and he works during the night, they barely have some time together. They do call and send messages to each other during the whole day, but that’s not the same thing as being physically together. It helps them to not miss each other too much, but it’s not enough.

The truth was that Doppo didn’t like to go there much. It was always hot, there were a lot of insects, it was boring and he didn’t even really fishes. The only time Hifumi insisted on making him try, it didn’t go very well. He fell asleep while waiting for the fish to bite the bait and, of course, managed to miss every chance he had. In the end, he couldn’t – and probably will never - understand why Jakurai and Hifumi like fishing so much.

All he knew was the reason as to why _he_ likes to go with them.

He does it because of Hifumi.

He loves to go and get to spend some more time with his boyfriend. Besides that, there’s nothing better than seeing his happy face when he’s able to catch something. The blond boy is usually a very bright person, but when he gets to catch a fish, he becomes more excited than ever. And, in Doppo’s opinion, it’s worth suffering a bit if he can see his boyfriend that happy.

“Ooh, Doppo’s smiling!”, he suddenly hears Hifumi saying, “what are you thinking about?”

He can’t help but blush a little, while letting out a low “nothing really…”

Hifumi didn’t really believe it, but he knows that insisting won’t work, so he just looks forward to spending one more day doing what he likes in the company of his boyfriend.


End file.
